


Dragon Games

by the_potato_alex



Series: A Song of Dribbles and Drabbles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_potato_alex/pseuds/the_potato_alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fruit of Rhaegar's labor briefly discuss their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Games

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I came up with. Enjoy.

If you'd told Dany Targaryen that she'd come to love working at the King's Landing café and eventually meet the love of her life there, she would have laughed at you, matter-of-factly said that she already had her love of her life, and proceeded to gallop away atop her white horse given to her by said 'love of her life". 

Obviously, things change.

"You really would've said that?"

Dany turned to her left where her - true - love of her life sat, coffee cup in hand, and smiled. The two were in the living room of their apartment, spending the public holiday lounging lazily at home.

Catelyn had insisted they visit for a bit, but Robb bargained to stay over for the next holidays instead as he and Dany had been busy at university and hadn't had much time to themselves. Catelyn, bless her, relented, and Dany promised to take her to the flower festival along with Arya and Sansa when the holidays came.

"Probably. I would've meant it at the time", she mused thoughtfully.

Robb chuckled and took a sip of coffee, "Well I'm glad your brother pulled the strings that he pulled to get you to work at the Landing."

Rhaegar had indeed pulled strings to get Dany a job at the Landing. He'd done it as a favor to his friend and Robb's aunt, Lyanna Stark, who'd mused at how well Dany and Robb would get along. Rhaegar, un-approving of his sister's current relationship with "that Drogo boy", formed a plan, which - mercifully - came through.

Neither Robb nor Dany knew a hoot about the latter's brother's antics, but every now and then Viserys would hint at both about the schemes of Rhaegar Targaryen. Somehow, the two hadn't caught on.

Yet.

"Hm. Seemed that fate had other plans."

"It seemed so", Robb affirmed with a happy smile. The moment he met Dany, all the feelings of betrayal to the Winterfell Inn he had vanished. "I remember I got a bit sick of the Inn right around the time you started working at the Landing. At least that's what you told me."

Dany nodded in affirmation, "And then one day you came by for a coffee break. You know, I still remember what you bought."

Robb's eyes widened, "Really? What did I buy?"

"Flat white and a croissant, extra butter", Dany sing-songed happily, grinning ear to ear as Robb shook his head.

"Your memory is the constant object of my envy, love."

"And why is that?"

Robb sighed, "Let's just say that the male stereotype of neurological slippage with regards to important dates on the calendar is, in my case, all too true."

Dany laughed childishly, rolling on her side, "Must you use such big words and such complex sentences?", she finally said.

Robb scowled, feigning hurt, "I'm an English major Dany, let me use my skills every once and again."

"Whatever you say love." Robb did love his English, but it never stopped Dany from teasing him about it periodically. He never minded though. If anything, it was endearing.

"Shall we go visit the Landing? I'm suddenly craving croissant", Dany asked as she made her way to Robb. He leaned back into her stomach as she massaged his shoulders.

"But we have croissants here, and I already have a coffee", he protested, more on account of his girlfriend's gentle massage than having to go to the Landing on a lazy day.

"Yes but those croissants are hard and flaky and that coffee was from the university."

Robb laughed, "What does that mean?"

"It means it tastes like crap."

"I suppose", Robb sighed. Then, he got up - regretfully - and successfully threw his cup in the trash.

"Yay!", Dany squealed, "we'll get two flat whites and a bunch of croissants", she dictated as they made their way out of the apartment, the petite blonde clutching Robb by the arm.

"But the croissants in the fridge..."

"Stale", she said firmly.

"Rightio. Two flat whites and a bunch of new croissants."

Dany grinned.


End file.
